This invention relates generally to the field of surgical bandages and similar devices, and more particularly to an improved device for supporting an icepack or other heat transfer means on various surfaces of the face or under the chin of a user.
Various ailments or particular types of trauma are responsive to a cold compress which can reduce swelling and pain over short periods of time. Where the area to be treated is on an arm or leg, the fastening of a cold compress is a relatively simple matter. In the case of a facial trauma, for example, after extensive dental treatment, such compress must be usually manually maintained in position by the user, which at least partially reduces the ability of the user to perform two-handed tasks.
Briefly stated, the invention contemplates the provision of an improved elastic device including selectively adjustable components which enable the positioning and maintenance of an icepack or other treatment element over virtually any portion of the face or under chin area without the use of an adhesive. To this end, the disclosed device includes a first band element of elastic material adjustable in length using hook and pile interconnections which surround the head of the user above the face. A second band element is of similar material, and includes hook and pile interconnecting means for engaging the first band. The second band adjustably supports a carrier containing a chilled or frozen component which is adapted to contact the face or under chin area in virtually any position.